


On Fire

by unadrift



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor, Intoxication, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadrift/pseuds/unadrift
Summary: It wasn't until he heard Rodney giggle that John noticed something was off.





	On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> If this somehow seems familiar, that's because it is a repost. I'm currently migrating the fics that aren't already posted here to AO3. This ficlet was betaed by naye.

It wasn't until he heard Rodney _giggle_ that John noticed something was off. The chieftain caught his eye from across the fire, grinning like a madman. He gestured at John while nodding vigorously. Why exactly, John wasn't sure.

The world started spinning slowly, _and what the hell was in that smoke?_

"I'm burning," Rodney said dreamily, followed by another giggle.

Burning for the blonde tribal girl who had been giving Rodney the cold shoulder all evening, John guessed. But then Teyla yelped -- honest-to-God _yelped_ \-- and John turned to look. Rodney was burning all right. Literally. His sleeve had caught fire. Small, still innocent flames were lapping at the material of his jacket, while Rodney was watching, mesmerized.

"McKay!" That was Ronon, catching on.

A moment later Rodney was tackled to the ground by three people at once. John tried not to be miffed by the fact that Teyla and Ronon were faster. He just let himself fall on top of the heap. Six hands grabbed for Rodney's sleeve, trying to smother the flames. There was fumbling and cursing involved, and a "Hold the fuck still, McKay," uttered by Ronon, and then the job was done.

At which point Rodney, squashed beneath the three of them, totally unconcerned, started to sing," Oh oh _oooh_ , I'm on fiiire!" very off-key.

That was _it_.

John laughed. He laughed so hard that he had to slide off Ronon, Teyla and Rodney. He laughed until tears were streaming down his face; until he was clutching his side because it _hurt_. Rodney was giggling again, in a very unmanly way.

It was a given that no one else got the Springsteen reference, so Ronon's honest laugh was a surprising sound -- one John didn't think he had ever heard before. Teyla was soon gasping for air, too.

John breathed, lying flat on the ground, until his hiccups had subsided. Then he crawled over to find that Rodney had locked his arms around the others. Tightly. He was still humming contently.

"McKay," Ronon said, not quite annoyed, voice muffled by Teyla's vest. Teyla just sighed.

Team, John thought dopily, and hugged Rodney's knee to his chest. They were his most favorite team ever.


End file.
